


Pollen Fit

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Allergies, Comedy, Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Pollen Fit

Somebody get him a Benadryl, Claritin, Allegra, Flonase, Nasacort... anything. Or maybe just a few boxes of Kleenex. 


End file.
